


Goodnight

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy and Mandy playfully tease Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this daydream while waiting in the dentist's office and decided to write it down.

Mickey absentmindedly brought his hand up to massage at the base of Ian's neck but never stopped reading his paper.  The new meds Ian was on sometimes gave him migraines and Mickey knew a gentle massage made him feel better.  They usually weren't too intense but sometimes they could get pretty bad.  By now rubbing Ian's neck was second nature and Mickey didn't even realize he was doing it half the time.

Mandy glanced over with a concerned look on her face, "Hey Ian are you sure you're ok?"

Ian smiled but grimaced immediately after, "Yeah Mands thanks, I'm okay."

"I'm gonna play Xbox, wanna join?"

Ian certainly didn't feel like it but he knew Mandy had been down recently and he felt bad that between meds and Mickey he had been kind of neglecting their friendship recently, "Sure, let's go."  

Ian gave Mickey's knee a squeeze before getting up, knowing full well that even though it seemed Mickey was ignoring them he had listened to every word.

Mickey gave him a raised eyebrow in response without looking up (silently asking if Ian really felt up to it since those games usually got pretty intense) and Ian's own lips quirked because he knew what Mickey was asking by just that one simple movement.  

Ian pulled Mickey's hands from behind his neck and squeezed it before applying a quick kiss (assuring Mickey that he was okay). Ian got up and laughed at Mickey's shoulder shrug, they knew each other so well that they just had a whole conversation without saying a word.

 

***

"Suck it bitches! That's me kicking each of your asses twice." Mandy laughed and tossed the controller to Iggy who had wondered in 20 minutes prior and joined Mickey, Ian , and Mandy in the living room.

"Ian's didn't count cuz his head hurts asshole, makes it hard to concentrate." Mickey responded with a scowl.

"Whatever douchebag I always beat Ian.  Anyway, what's your excuse?"

Before Mickey could respond Iggy decided to chime in laughing loudly before adding "You kidding Mandy, just having Red here means Mickey is no longer thinking with the head on his shoulders."  Iggy and Mandy proceeded to laugh loudly.

"Fuck you both assholes!" Mickey scowled but with a hint of a smirk, knowing full well Iggy and Mandy were joking since they were the only Milkoviches who not only accepted Mickey being gay but embraced Ian's living with him also.  

Ian laughed "You guys can keep playing, I'm gonna head to bed early.  Maybe sleep will help me get rid of this migraine."

"Yo you good there Red?" Iggy was only a sporadic Milkovich house occupant so he hadn't yet been privy to some of the side effects Ian endured.

Ian smiled when he turned to Iggy, "I'm good, just giving Mick here a chance to think with the head on his shoulders.  Goodnight Milkoviches"  His quick wink before heading to bed had Iggy rolling over with laughter while spilling half his beer on the carpet.

Mickey's eyes followed Ian until he shut the bedroom door, then he turned to Iggy and Mandy who were still laughing hysterically.  "Keep laughing fuckheads, I'm gonna kick both of your asses.  And gimme the other controller, this ones shit."

***

Mickey glanced to check that his brother and sister were totally engrossed in the game before checking his watch.  It had been 15 minutes since Ian said goodnight and Mickey was itching to follow him.  He thought about faking a yawn but decided that would only give his brother and sister more ammunition for their laugh bank.  He decided it was best to just wait until they were too focused to notice him get up and leave.

Another 5 minutes passed before he got his chance.

"Ow fuck Mandy, kicking me just cuz I'm kicking your ass is a cheap shot!"

"Get a fucking clue Ig, Milkoviches only do cheap shots!"

Both were half out of their seats and Mickey knew it was his chance.  Grabbing an empty beer bottle he made his way to the kitchen and simply waited.  When nobody yelled to bring a beer or food he knew he hadn't been noticed and proceeded to round the corner to the bedroom he shared with a certain redhead.  Of course the universe couldn't let Mickey get away smoothly and he cringed when he heard Iggy's voice.

"Where ya going Mick?"

"The fuck does it matter to you?" Shit Mickey thought, too defensive, should have just shrugged it off.  Great, there was no way they would let him live this down.

Mandy jumped in "He's going to be with his boyfriend Iggy, can't stand being away from him."  Mandy was laughing and began making kissing noises.

"Is that right Mandy?  Is my little bro...well I guess it would be called dick-whipped for you two since there's no chick involved."  

Iggy and Mandy's huge smiling faces stared at Mickey who looked back with a typical annoyed sibling look.  Since Ian had become stable they had all relaxed a bit and to Mickey's surprise he didn't really mind having his brother and sister occasionally take the piss out of him.

"Fuck you guys, I'm tired is all."  Despite not minding he was still Mickey Milkovich, the boy who had to do everything the hard way.  

"C'mon Mick admit you want to get in there to Ian and we'll let you go without another word."  Mandy laughed knowing full well Mickey wouldn't give in and he only waited a beat before responding.

"Fucking tired Mands, no big deal." 

He barely got the words out before Mandy and Iggy were laughing and making kissing noises again, easily seeing through his obvious lie.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "He has a migraine assholes."

"He has them all the time Mickey, just needs to sleep it off."  Mandy nudged Iggy who responded "Try another excuse little bro...better hurry up too your boyfriend's waiting"

Mickey finally smiled and his shoulders relaxed.  Something about hearing Iggy call Ian his boyfriend always made Mickey relax, like he was confirming each time that at least one brother had accepted him the way he was and still had his back.

"Fine fuckheads, he sleeps better if I'm there to rub his head."  Mickey muttered his response and flipped his siblings off as he walked away to the sounds of their over-the-top awww's.

 

***

Mickey slipped into the room he shared with Ian and undressed quickly before climbing into bed.  Ian immediately rolled over with a painful groan to lay his head on Mickey's chest and get comfortable.  Mickey brought his arms around to pull Ian close and continued the gentle massaging at the base of his neck that he'd started in the kitchen.  He heard Ian sigh contentedly.  

"Mmmm, that feels good, I love you Mick."

Mickey smiled knowingly, "Me too Gallagher, relax and go to sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow."

Ian sighed and drifted off to sleep as he mumbled "I sleep so much better when you're here to rub my head."

Mickey lightly brushed his lips across Ian's head, "I know Ian, goodnight."

Mickey drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, realizing that happened more often than not now that Ian was in his life.

 


End file.
